1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for use in recycling waste materials. More particularly, it relates to mobile carts with removable receptacles for sorting, storing and transporting recyclable materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mobile carts for use in transporting one or more receptacles from a recycling collection point to a recycling pick-up point is known. One typical prior-art recycling cart comprises a U-shaped, tubular frame supported by a number of wheels or swivel casters. The frame forms a support on which the waste materials receptacles are removably placed. While supported by the frame, the receptacles are available to receive recyclables. After the receptacles are full or at some other predetermined time, the cart is simply wheeled to a nearby designated pick-up point, such as curbside, for collection of the sorted recyclables. Although such devices have served the purpose, they have not proved entirely satisfactory under all conditions of service for the reason that in many situations consumers have found it difficult to handle and transport the individual receptacles when they are full. Also, most prior art recycling carts do not have provision for sorting a large variety of different types of recyclable items. Further, such prior art devices often fail to provide sufficient ease and convenience for those users who may wish to transport the loaded receptacles to distant recycling centers for drop-off.